


Sunrise and Sunset

by monstabaebae



Series: Monsta X Assassin Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A bit of violence nothing too heavy, Assassin AU, Convict shownu, Light Smut, M/M, Romance, Showki, assassin Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Why did the infamous Kihyun quit his job as a hitman, especially for something like love? It all began with a fear of heights, murder and sunsets...





	Sunrise and Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is the updated version of my story on Tumblr with the same name. A bit more romantic than “Taming The Assassin” but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

The sun was beginning to set over the busy city of Seoul. Students and adults moved like ants across the pavement, making their way to the nearest means of transportation as fast as possible. A long day of hard-work deserved rest in the shade of the world, if only for a few hours.

Everyone was going somewhere. Everyone except Yoo Kihyun.

The dark-haired male was sitting on top of Seoul Tower, overlooking the view of the city below. Endless dots of people roamed the streets, every speck having some sort of destination in mind, the crowds growing smaller with each minute.

It pissed him off but also calmed him. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Reminiscing, Kihyun?” A voice called.

Kihyun turned his head to see a man in a black trench coat, wearing a cat-like smile and a flicker of mischief in his brown eyes. Well, what could be seen of them behind his mop of floppy blonde hair.

“Why are you here?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow before returning his gaze back to the city below.

“Well, word on the street is that you come here all the time, so I thought I’d pay you a visit. Especially after everything that’s happened…” The man trailed off, reaching into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes.

The cigarette didn’t make it to his lips as a small dagger cut through the cancer stick, piercing the gated wall beside the blonde’s head.

“I won’t miss next time, Minhyuk.” Kihyun adjusted his sleeve, a smaller blade with a purple tint on the tip falling into his hand. His eyes never moved.

“I know you won’t.” Minhyuk laughed, putting the cigarettes back in his pocket and looking at the blade in the wall. “But to think how your skills have gone to waste, now that you’re a rouge.”

Silence.

The blonde sighed, averting his eyes to the sky above, despite how close it was already. “Tell me, was he worth it?”

The only sound that could be heard was the wind hitting their clothing, the air suddenly growing cold. The gust of wind was so sudden and loud, that Minhyuk almost didn’t hear Kihyun’s response.

Almost.

“I see. Well, I hope it was for the best. I never knew that Yoo Kihyun would give up his assassin career and the dreams of a lifetime, for love. Then again, I never took you to be a fan of heights either.”

Turning towards the door, Minhyuk dropped the box of cigarettes on the ground with a wave of his hand. “I wish you luck. And maybe we’ll see each other again.”

Kihyun was left once again with his thoughts, the same thoughts that cause him to come up here in the first place. Despite everything he went through, he was still back to staring at everything below.

And to thoughts of him.

 

*

 

Kihyun hated heights.

The way everything looked farther away, the way his vision began to swirl as he imagined falling endlessly into the distortion below. All he thought of was crashing to the ground like a pancake, but whenever he looked up he thought of everything tall crashing into him like a bug. He hated being high up, despite striving to be on top.

He was like that since childhood, always avoiding amusement parks and school field trips to any towers or tall buildings. In high school, he avoided class trips and even looking out of the window of the run-down house he and his mother lived in.

Kihyun had no idea why he hated heights so much or where the fear developed from. All he knew was that he had to keep his body and mind on solid ground, and never look down.

But when his mother passed away, he had nowhere to go, except to the big city to where his aunt offered him a place to live. He had done pretty-well to stay clear of heights when he lived began to live there, but it was unavoidable in Seoul.

There were tall buildings everywhere, not to mention the endless attractions and planes that filled the sky every day. He almost had a panic attack seeing everything, but he learned to cope.

Kihyun was 21 years old when he killed his first victim. He was walking home after a shift at a nearby café and had to get ready for an exam the following morning. He had to pass over the bridge to get to his house, when a group of men grabbed him from behind.

They were all covered from head to toe in black, reeking of cigarettes and booze. One grabbed him and tried to take his money, while the others tried to beat him to a pulp. He tried to shield his face, but the attacks were coming from everywhere. Soon, he couldn’t feel his limbs and his vision was blurry from the bruises.

Once his belongings were taking, the leader of the gang grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his body against the steel ledge of the bridge. The water was black, roaring and churning below, sending Kihyun’s mind in a panic.

“You ready to go for a swim, kid?” The man cackled with a smirk, pushing Kihyun’s upper body over the ledge almost playfully. He watched the boy struggle and laughed louder. “What, are you afraid of heights? Don’t worry, you won’t have time to be afraid when your bones snap.”

Whenever Kihyun was asked what happened next, he honestly couldn’t remember. All he knew was that his vision went red for a moment and when he came to, the gang was running away while the leader was nowhere in sight.

He was out of breath and all the pain seemed to set into his bones at one time. He felt as though his entire body was hit by a truck and all he wanted to do was rest. Slowly picking himself up, he attempted to take a few steps, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?” The voice was unfamiliar, but Kihyun was too tired to fight back. If the guy wanted to kill him, he could. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“I…I need to get home…” He could barely keep his eyes open, but he caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice, as well as a pool of blood on the ground. Was it his blood or...? That’s all he remembered before he fell into darkness.

The next morning, he woke up in his bed with a pain that nearly knocked him out once more. Once he could focus his eyes, he spotted something TV on in the corner and heard sound emitting from the device. It was a news report.

_“…Have discovered a body in the water today. The identity of the man is known to be a local troublemaker in Busan and was last seen at a bar near Gangnam. There were no signs of a struggle, but the police believe that this act was no doubt, murder as the victim was pushed over the bridge to his death. If anyone has any tips regarding the case, please contact the police immediately.”_

Kihyun felt his blood run cold. That man… he had killed him. Before the panic could set in, another picture popped up. A face that Kihyun had only seen for a moment, but it was engraved in his mind. Tan skin, a handsome face and plump lips.

“ _Police have also caught sightings of Son Hyunwoo, famous thief and killer that tends to roam around Seoul. Please call if you see him, he is dangerous and a threat to everyone he comes across.”_

Kihyun looked at the picture on the screen, then looked at his surroundings. Had he really seen the same man? What kind of “Dangerous threat” was that man to let someone who had seen his face, go home free?

The raven-haired boy looked at his hands, then blinked in confusion. Now that he thought about it, how had he made it home last night? He could’ve sworn he had passed out on the road, so how…?

Glancing at his bed stand, he spotted his wallet with a small note beside it. Deciding to read the note, he read through the chicken scratch with a hum.

_Sorry, I used your I.D to find your address. I made sure to put it back, and I didn’t steal any money or any of your cards. I hope you get better soon. Make sure not to get caught up in any more problems, I won’t be there to save you every time._  
_H._

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun murmured, looking out his window with a hum. The weather seemed nice, despite the clouds of confusion surrounding his mind

It wouldn’t be until much later, that Kihyun began to look out the window every morning from that day onwards, not even noticing his acrophobia.

 

*

 

Kihyun used that day as a push to work harder every day. He kept his job at the café and continued to go to school, but he was getting involved in special activities outside of his daily routine.

It started off as a hitman job. He had to kill one target and he would get enough money to pay off a semester of school. The job went without a hitch, and he went undetected. He learned from that first mission that he was a tactical killer and worked best with long range weapons.

One target turned into two, then a dozen before Kihyun began to lose track. He was becoming headline news, but no one knew where he could be found or what he even looked like. He worked at separate times on certain days, so his methods and targets couldn’t be connected. He killed each target a different day with a different weapon, like a true killer would.

No matter how many targets he encountered and no matter how much money he would receive, Kihyun always felt restless. He felt like he was searching for something and that by killing he would get closer to finding that ‘something’, but he always fell short.

He had learned some tips from his colleague and professional hitman, I.M, on how to kill. The boy may have been younger than Kihyun, but he was as emotionless and stoic as it gets and Kihyun couldn’t help but be jealous of the younger’s skill.

He had been killing for over two years by this point, and had accumulated more stress than he had thought possible. He had graduated from school by this point, but could hardly celebrate. He never went out to bars or clubs in fear of getting caught, but the pain in his temples was growing to be too much to bear.

Tucking his tools into his bag, he walked off to a local bar. The air was filled with the scent of whiskey, chicken and cheap cigarettes, but he didn’t hesitate to take a seat. He ordered a gin and tonic and paid in cash, when someone sat down beside him.

“Long time no see.” The man said, taking back a glass of water with a small grin.  
Kihyun nearly spit out his drink in surprise. There’s no way, could it really be…?

“Hyunwoo?” He whispered, not daring to speak any louder.

Hyunwoo nodded, his eyes focused on Kihyun as he smiled. “Minhyuk told me you were looking for someone.”

“Word gets around too fast at the Bureau.” Kihyun muttered with a blush.

Once his killings had become more frequent and his description got passed around, Kihyun was picked up by an infamous, but very tightly secured, assassin’s group. Minhyuk was one of his colleagues, known for his gruesome way of killing and his love for his vigilante ways. Everyone on the street knew his name, so it was no surprise that a criminal like Hyunwoo knew who Minhyuk was.

“That’s what happens when you work with others, your business can get out pretty fast. But, to each their own.” Hyunwoo hummed, finishing his water and leaning against the counter, his eyes never moving. “So, what brings you out on this fine night? Do you have work?”

It sounded casual, but the word ‘work’ fell a bit too heavy on his tongue. “Not tonight. I just needed some fresh air and something strong to calm my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“There isn’t much to talk about.” Kihyun shrugged, keeping his eyes on the counter of the bar. He honestly wondered if he was dreaming. It’s not like he knew Hyunwoo personally, and Hyungwon didn’t know him, so why were they chatting like they were old friends?

“It’s been two years since I last saw you. You’ve grown up well.” The older man commented, his tone casual, as though the last time they had seen each other Kihyun hadn’t just killed a man after getting brutally mugged and beaten.

“And you’ve been on the news a lot lately.” Kihyun sighed, then added, “Not that I care or anything. But you should be more careful.”

Hyunwoo smiled at this, his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he considered Kihyun with a dimpled grin. “I don’t really care if I get caught. But I’ll see if I can take your advice and not get into so much trouble, as long as you give me something in return.”

“Something in return?” Kihyun echoed, eyebrows raised in curiosity. His drink was gone and he had only had one, but his mind felt strangely light for some reason.

Leaning in close so no one could overhear, Hyunwoo brushed his lips along Kihyun’s ear. “Spend the night with me.”

“What?!” Kihyun exclaimed, pulling away to look at Hyunwoo with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. The bar’s attention shifted to the two men, but Hyunwoo quickly pulled the boy closer to hide their faces. Soon, the patrons went back to whatever conversations they were having without a care in the world.

“I want to spend a night with you. It may sound sudden and strange but… I’ve been searching everywhere for you. Please, just one night.” The tanned male whispered, his voice filled with honesty and something like desperation.

Kihyun was silent for a moment, taking in the information with a purse of his lips. He wondered what was going on in Hyunwoo’s mind, to make such a decision so suddenly.

But then Kihyun remembered the day after the bridge incident, how confused and curious he was about the man in front of him. How he wanted to see his face again, to see if he truly was the man people said he was on TV.

And maybe, he wanted to do a little more than just talk as a thank you.

“My place or yours?” Kihyun mumbled. Hyunwoo laughed.

 

*

 

Hyunwoo’s apartment was simple. Clean hardwood floors with white furniture, a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. There were no picture frames or trophies, no signs that anyone truly lived here, save for the dirty plate in the sink and the toothbrush holder in the bathroom.

The taller man locked the door behind them, making sure no one was following them as he took off his jacket. He gently removed Kihyun’s jacket without a word, hanging it up in a small closet before putting on his slippers. (Bunny slippers, strangely.)

“Welcome to my humble abode. Please, make yourself comfortable.” Hyunwoo announced with his usual smile. “Can I get you water or some snacks? I just bought some double stuffed Oreos if you’d like.”

“I’m good.” Kihyun smiled, placing his shoes by the door before sitting on the couch with a nervous hum. “It’s so quiet in here.”

“Yeah, this area has always been a quiet neighborhood. It was perfect for me to do my jobs at night, since it’s in such a rural area, and it keeps me calm on my days off. Perfect place to read on a rainy day, trust me.”

Kihyun imagined Hyunwoo laying down on his bed, body fatigued after a long mission, before pulling out his favorite book with a pair of glasses perched on his nose as the rain pattered on the window.

The scene was strangely out of context for the younger male, but it seemed to fit Hyunwoo in the most perfect of ways.

“So, tell me about you.” Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun from his thoughts, the large man sitting beside the younger with an open expression despite his large arms flexing to get comfortable.

“Not much to tell. Just a hitman that kills for money.” Kihyun avoided Hyunwoo’s eyes, focusing on the TV even though it wasn’t on.

Hyunwoo wasn’t satisfied, but kept his expression. “When we met, you looked like a college kid. Did you get your degree?”

The younger boy hesitated before nodding. “Yeah. In photography.”

“Oh? A photographer? Do you have any tips for me to brighten up this pace a bit? I could use an artist’s opinion.”

Kihyun thought the older was kidding, but saw nothing but an expression of curiosity on the male’s face. Man, talk about serious. Does he ever tell a joke?

“Maybe… some pictures of sunsets or oceans, to give the place a bit of color.” Kihyun suggested slowly, looking over the bare walls and empty table tops. “And some plants. They don’t have to be real if you aren’t good with upkeeping, but the green will give this place some life and the perfect amount of color.”

He turned his head to see Hyunwoo’s expression, to find him leaning in close to Kihyun’s face. The younger didn’t move, his heart skipping oddly in his chest when Hyunwoo’s lips were only a few inches away from his. The air was thick with anticipation, their breathing almost deafening in the silence.

“What is a beautiful man like you, doing as an assassin?” Hyunwoo finally whispered, his eyes never leaving Kihyun’s as he placed his hand on the younger’s cheek.

Kihyun didn’t flinch. “I could ask you the same thing.

“Maybe we’re both just fucked up and like to kill for fun?” Hyunwoo suggested, his tongue slowly dragging across his lower lip and causing Kihyun’s breath to hitch in his throat.

“Or maybe… we’re just looking for somewhere to belong.” Kihyun could hardly hear his own voice. But Hyunwoo heard it and smiled.

“That stuff you were saying about colors. I’d like to work on that now.”

“Right now?” Kihyun echoed with a raised brow, almost turned off by the change in conversation.

“Yeah. For starters, I love that shade of pink on your cheeks.” Hyunwoo smiled, and it was the last thing Kihyun saw before their lips connected and he let go of everything.

He had no idea how they made it from the couch to the bed. His mouth was moving eagerly against Hyunwoo’s, sliding finger’s in the older’s hair as he touched and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Their mouths were desperate and playful, their eyes filled with curiosity and hunger as Kihyun laid back on the bed.

They stripped each other of their clothing and kissed once more, Kihyun’s hands caressing the planes of Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders and arms, while Hyunwoo caressed Kihyun’s face and down to the smooth planes of his back. Every touch was searing to the skin and Kihyun’s face grew flushed as soft moans left his lips.

Soon, Hyunwoo was covering Kihyun in soft kisses and licks, marking the porcelain skin with sharp bites and pretty bruises. Kihyun could feel and see only Hyunwoo and felt his heart nearly stop in his chest as the older made love to Kihyun’s body.

All Kihyun felt was bliss, from the way Hyunwoo sucked him off, to the way Hyunwoo filled him to the brim when they became one. They fit like a lock and key and Kihyun was lost in the pleasure as Hyunwoo rolled his hips. It was too sweet to be called sex and too powerful to be called making love. But Kihyun felt both and he couldn’t get enough.

By the time he came, his lips were bruised and his body was worn and covered in marks but he didn’t care. He kissed Hyunwoo drunkenly, addicted to the intoxicating fire that was the older man.

Hyunwoo didn’t seem to mind, as he held Kihyun to his chest and made love to him all night, both reaching their climaxes over and over again until the sky outside was beginning to fade into morning.

They relaxed for a while, Kihyun’s head on Hyunwoo’s chest, both bodies tangled under a thin sheet. Kihyun was drifting into unconsciousness with Hyunwoo’s fingers in his hair, when the older boy whispered. “Look at that beautiful sunrise.”

Turning his head lazily to the window, Kihyun took in the swirls of pink and purple along the horizon with a hum. He had his eyes forward, not looking anywhere else as he chuckled. “I have a fear of heights.”

“Why’s that?” Hyunwoo hummed.

“Dunno. I’ve always been like this.”

“I have a trick to help you.” The older sat up slightly, leaning down so he was face-to-face with the younger male.

“What’s the trick?” Kihyun blinked.  
“Whenever you’re up high, don’t look down. Always keep your eyes ahead, on the horizon. You need to focus on what’s ahead of you, not what’s below you. That always helps me whenever I’m up too high.”

“Does that really help?” Kihyun wondered aloud.

“I mean, it helped when I was making love to you. I was focused on you and your beauty, I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to. You’re like a sunrise.” Hyunwoo admitted with a grin.

“Oh, you’re good.” Kihyun blushed heavily, hitting Hyunwoo on the chest with a playful smile. “You don’t even know me that well.”

“Maybe not. But I don’t need to know you inside and out to know that you’re a man that comes along once in every lifetime. You’re special, and you deserve all of the happiness in the world.” Hyunwoo’s voice was gentle as he placed his hand on Kihyun’s cheek but his eyes were serious.

Kihyun rolled his eyes in a playful manner but it felt bitter. “I’ve already chosen my fate. I can’t go back on it now.”

“Maybe you could.” Hyunwoo smiled as he laid Kihyun against the pillows, kissing along the boy’s neck with a low rumble in his throat. “I have an idea.”

Kihyun blushed at the kisses but would never admit it. “Tell me after another round.”

“You have a crazy high sex drive for someone so small.” Hyunwoo commented with a laugh.

“Good thing you can handle it.” Kihyun grinned, pinning down Hyunwoo in a powerful kiss as they began another round.

 

*

 

As time passed, Kihyun and Hyunwoo began to learn more about each other. They weren’t romantically involved, other than the few rendezvous at Hyunwoo’s house whenever they happened to catch each other at the bar, but it felt like they had known each other for years. Kihyun didn’t have to feel guarded around Hyunwoo, while Hyunwoo didn’t have to hide who he was around Kihyun.

They went out to eat (in disguise) watched movies together, they even went shopping for groceries one night (“I want cookies!” “I’ll make them then, because store bought cookies taste like crap, Hyunwoo.”). Everything seemed normal, domestic even.

In Kihyun’s mind, he knew that it would be their downfall.

An idea had popped into Hyunwoo’s head one night while he and Kihyun were lying in bed. They both had finished their jobs for the night and Kihyun was curled into Hyunwoo’s neck. Sensing the male’s tension, Kihyun tilted his head. “What’s on your mind?” He whispered.

“Let’s run away.” Hyunwoo stated, his voice deep and sure.

“Run away? To where?” The younger boy felt his eyebrows furrow at the thought of leaving, not a bad idea, but one that left a twinge of nervousness in his stomach.

Hyunwoo sat up, his eyes on the ceiling. “Anywhere but here. It doesn’t matter where we go. We’ll be away from this shitty city and we won’t have to hurt anyone just to survive… We can start our lives the way we want it to be. No more killing or hiding. We’ll be free.”

“There’s no such thing as freedom for people like us.” The younger male sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into one of the forgotten pillows.

“Let’s make our own freedom.” Hyunwoo persisted as he looked at Kihyun, his eyes filled with longing and earnest. “I promise, I can get us our freedom. We can do this. Trust me, Kihyun.”

With some words of reassurance and extra kisses, Kihyun reluctantly agreed. He wanted to believe in Hyunwoo’s words, but he knew deep down they wouldn’t be able to achieve freedom.

They were going to get caught. There was no hope for criminals like them, but he wanted to believe in Hyunwoo. So he did his best to push the negative thoughts from his mind.

 

*

 

The plan was set a few months later in early April. They did their jobs as usual, staying under the radar as they killed and stole like normal. Kihyun’s higher ups didn’t suspect a thing, so if they were to act, it had to be soon.

Meanwhile, Kihyun was feeling more and more comfortable with Hyunwoo. He visited him weekly and practically lived at Hyunwoo’s place. He trusted the other with his darkest secrets, his fears and even his dreams. He began to trust Hyunwoo with his life and something even more precious.

Kihyun trusted Hyunwoo with his heart.  
It didn’t take Kihyun long to figure out that he was in love with the tall, nerdy and strong dweeb that was Hyunwoo. Kihyun was so in love he could barely hold the confession in, but he intended to keep the emotions in check for the time being. He would tell Hyunwoo how he felt someday.

On the day of the operation, Hyunwoo sent Kihyun a simple message:

_Seoul Tower, 6pm._

Making sure to hide his face under his favorite black hoodie, Kihyun made his way to Seoul Tower. He was fully armed, his eyes watching every person that walked by without fail. Always cautious and always aware, Kihyun was prepared for anything and everything.

He looked up at a large building, noticing a huge clock on the side of it. He stared at the time: 5:55 pm.

He had no reason to be worried He was always early whenever it came to meetings or missions. He decided to play on his phone while he waited.

Soon, it was 6:02 pm.

Then 6:10. Still no sign of Hyunwoo.

6:15.

6:30.

As Kihyun began to fidget in worry, he looked up at another skyscraper, the brightly lit sign showing a news bulletin that had just come in.

“ _Authorities have captured the infamous Son Hyunwoo, after a five-year man-hunt. The police caught him trying to head towards the inner parts of Seoul on foot and have taken him into custody.”_

It was as though everything happened in slow motion. He saw the footage of Hyunwoo being taken away by two officers, his face panicked before it turned into something more calm, his body relaxed despite being cuffed.

All around Kihyun, people were stopping to watch the footage. Many people cheered, happy to have a “criminal like that off the street”, while others went on their way with the news report playing on their phones.

Kihyun was frozen to the spot. He wanted to scream to everyone that Hyunwoo wasn’t what the media made him out to be. He didn’t have a choice in what he did and he was truly a beautiful man from the inside and out. He was sweet and warm and kind, he knew how to give the best hugs and knew how to be sweet despite a dire situation. He was more than just a news headline but no one seemed to notice.

No one seemed to care.

Kihyun ran all the way to Hyunwoo’s apartment, hoping that it was just a dream. The older had given Kihyun a spare key, but Kihyun settled for breaking the door open with his foot in a wild panic.

There was no Hyunwoo in the kitchen making breakfast. No singing coming from the bathroom, nor was the TV on in the living room. The apartment was empty and it truly looked as though no one lived there.

With tears blurring his vison, Kihyun covered his eyes with his arms, doing his best not to break down. He knew this would happen, he knew that one of them would get caught. He never should’ve gotten involved with Hyunwoo, he never should’ve let his heart be so shaken…

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, he couldn’t find any regret in meeting Hyunwoo, for he loved the older man too much to regret meeting him. The love, the laughter and even the hope of running away, was worth it.

Tearing his arm from his face with a sniffle, he glanced around the room. It was quiet and it smelled of Hyunwoo. Sitting on the couch, Kihyun moved to get comfortable, when he felt something strange under his legs.

Moving to figure out what it was, his hand brushed over a piece of paper. Picking it up, Kihyun felt a smile fill his face as he read what was written on it.

This wasn’t the end.

 

*

 

Kihyun looked over the crowd from the top of Seoul Tower, the letter sitting in his palm underneath his knife. He waited for a few minutes in silence before pulling out one of the guns strapped to his thigh.

Holding it up high above his head, he clicked off the safety and fired one bullet. Then another.

The sun had finally set and the shots could hardly be heard over the countless cars and buses honking below.

But one person seemed to hear it.

Through the sea of people, one tall figure stood out above the rest in a black hoodie, ripped jeans and an unmistakable smile. A face that could be recognized anywhere.

Kihyun stood up and grabbed his belongings, nearly sprinting the way he came. The elevator down took too long, making Kihyun shake even more with nerves. Taking initiative, he got off at a random floor and took the stairs, taking two steps at a time as his heart began to race in his chest.

When he was one story above ground, he saw the figure’s face and felt his face tug into a smile. The window separating them was open, so without a second thought, climbed onto the ledge and jumped.

For a moment he was flying, free and without restriction. Then, he fell into a arm embrace, the familiar scent of the other strong and overpowering, like a tranquilizer to his heart.

He clung to the male, whispering only one word, a name.

“Hyunwoo…” He breathed, his voice cracking with emotion.

Hyunwoo smiled softly, hugging Kihyun close as he hid their faces from view, even though no one seemed to notice them.

“You still up for running away?” The older male asked casually, as though they were going shopping. “I got a car waiting for us and a month’s worth of supplies.”

Kihyun raised his head to look at the other with a frown. “I haven’t heard from you in almost two years and you suddenly appear out of nowhere to ask me that? Did jail turn your brains to mush?!”

“I know you waited out here every day for me.” Hyunwoo said quietly. “And that you left the Bureau. I know hiding isn’t easy and I couldn’t contact you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you wait, so let me make it up to you, my love.” He leaned in close, placing soft kisses on Kihyun’s face.

“So… we’re running away?” Kihyun mumbled, unable to be angry.

“If my Sunrise will give me the opportunity, I would love to run away with you.” The shorter male blushed. Hyunwoo laughed at Kihyun’s reaction to the nickname, his eyes soft.

“Since you kept me waiting until now, I guess I can let my Sunset take me wherever he wants to go.” Kihyun conceded slowly, his eyes playful as he hugged Hyunwoo’s neck.

Hyunwoo nodded, leading the way to where the getaway car must’ve been. Kihyun was silent as Hyunwoo walked, memories of the past few years filling his mind. How he had gone from a normal college kid to an assassin was beyond him, but there was something he noticed.

“Hyunwoo?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for catching me. I’m not afraid of heights anymore.” Kihyun mumbled, hoping the other wouldn’t hear his raw confession.

But of course, Hyunwoo heard it and he stopped in his tracks to place a deep kiss on Kihyun’s lips. It wasn’t hungry or desperate, it was soft, passionate, and filled to the brim with enough love and emotion to leave both gasping for air.

“I’ll always catch you when you fall, you have nothing to fear anymore. I love you, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo hummed, holding Kihyun tighter than he ever had before.

Kihyun let the other hold him for a while before he chuckled. “Let’s continue this conversation in our getaway hotel. You have a lot of making up to do.”

“Believe me, I’m never leaving your side again. You’re gonna get so much love from me, you may not be able to handle all of it.” Hyunwoo laughed, leading them to the car and helping the smaller into the passenger’s seat. Once they were settled in, they began to drive and left the city life behind them.

Sure, they both had fought and killed, but they were humans too. They found their freedom in each other, so maybe, just maybe, assassins can have a happy ending just like the movies.

But they’ll have weapons packed, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to share your thoughts here or my Curious Cat @monstabaebae


End file.
